


Ladybug Is(n't) The Enemy

by Deadling



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Ladrien June, Ladrien Summer, Marichat, Well - Freeform, and, but it's mainly, but this time, for, i've started another fic, it's kinda like a, it's not, ladrien, so it's a spy au, spy AU, there is SOME marichat, well it is, with no
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 17:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadling/pseuds/Deadling
Summary: Adrien Agreste is starting work at Hawkmoth, a high-tech security company, as an Akuma. His father enlisted security detail for him--even though he IS a security guard--who follow his every move. But what happens when he goes out on his first mission alone to guard a box traveling from France to China and meets a strange girl who seems to pop up everywhere...





	Ladybug Is(n't) The Enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to My Personal Headcannon and Feel Zone! Tread Warily

“Here.”

Adrien grunted as a bulletproof vest was shoved into his hands, the name of the company plastered in big white letters across the front. 

“Thanks,” he wheezed, shifting the material to slide over his right arm. 

Kagami nodded once, already moving onto the next recruit with startling efficiency. He supposed that was what Agreste was known for. Cold and emotionless could practically be their slogan. 

Adrien walked down the desolate hallway, passed the cafeteria where groups of friends met up and helped adjust straps and holsters. His only friend here--the only one he kept in touch with after schooling anyway--was out on a mission already and wouldn’t be back until tomorrow. But the blond was used to being alone. He took solace in the quiet nights that weren’t full of scolding and lectures. 

Even though he was an adult--at twenty-two he’d like to think he was, at least--but he had effectively tied himself once more to his father. 

Hawkmoth, a high tech security company that dealt with personal guards for the most elite art and guests, was started by Gabriel Agreste after one of his designs as a fashion student was stolen in college. He had told his son all about the poetic justice of his company. It would protect against low lives ever stealing priceless creations ever again. The company had grown so popular that there was now a school dedicated simply to training future guards and executives. Gabriel had a monopoly on security and it was an honor to even hear back from him when a request for protection was put in. 

Now, Adrien would start his first day as a security guard by getting a locker, a squad, and his first case file. Tomorrow, he would start as an Akuma and do some good in this evil-ridden world. 

“Adrien!” 

He sighed before plastering the best smile he could, spinning to face a woman dressed in black combat boots and the same bulky vest covering her upper half. Most of her hair lay stick straight down her back but two sections were tied with small fox charms and hung in front of her shoulders. 

“Uh,” he started, raising a hand, “hi?”

“Oh, that’s right,” she said with a chuckle, brushing off invisible dust on her black pants, “you don’t know who I am yet. My field name is Volpina.”

Adrien cursed himself mentally. He had forgotten names here were about as likely as Gabriel visiting the place of his employment--very slim. 

“Hey, Volpina,” he greeted and shook her delicate hand.

She smiled at his polite intro before winking and sliding closer. “So, has the famous Adrien chosen a field name yet?”

Of course, they all know who he is but he has no clue who any of them are. He supposed it had a certain amount of trust involved.

“Uh,” Adrien scratched the back of his neck, cheeks flaming as he came to a decision. “Chat Noir?”

“Black cat!” Lila cheered, giggling slightly. “That’s adorable.”

“Thanks.”

Lila nodded and hooked her arm in his, tugging him down the hall. “Now, come on. We’ve got things to do?”

“What?” Adrien asked, confusion blanketing his practiced ‘nice’ expression. “What do you mean?”

She giggled again. “I’m your personal security personnel, Mr. Agreste.”

“But, I-I’m a security guard?”

“Yes,” she easily agreed, “but you’re, like, the golden child. Gabriel Agreste himself said that while you’re in this building someone should accompany you. My lucky day, right?”

“Luck,” he echoed, “right.”

He was probably the most unlucky guy in the world, but Ms. Volpina could believe whatever she pleased. 

After taking him down the lengths of twisting hallways and open doors with sounds of loud laughter and conversations unfolding as people woke up more, Volpina brought him to a room with the door painted a midnight black with the number five painted in neon green dead center. 

“Here we are!” She chirped. “Here’s your squad.”

Volpina pushed open the door with a nudge of her hip, keeping her arms firmly wrapped around his arm as she marched him into the room. 

It was...not like he expected.

**Author's Note:**

> and i oop- Tell me if you liked it in the comments so i know if i should continue!


End file.
